


Day 123

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [123]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 123

Merrill was once again surprised when she was woken up by a knock on her door. It was approaching midday but Merrill’s sleep cycle had long since been parted from the sun, an unfortunate side effect of being Hawke’s friend. She grabbed her green over-tunic and pulled it over her head, tying it in place with the oversized belt she had looted from a Quniri in her first year in Kirkwall. She hopped it wasn’t Hawke looking to take her on an adventure. She preferred to have her chainmail on if anyone was going to try to hit her with a sword but she had taken it off last night and forgotten where she put it. It was probably under a pile of clothes somewhere but it would take her a while to find it and usually when Hawke had a mission it was something urgent like a kidnapped child or a demon on the loose. Merrill would hate for the reason a demon ate a child to be because she had misplaced her armour under a pile of dirty underclothes. 

As it turned out, it was not Hawke but a runner with a message. Merrill had no idea where her coin purse had gotten to but she didn’t want to seem rude by not tipping the messenger so she grabbed the first thing she could find that looked valuable. It was a pair of boots they had taken from a mercenary who had tried to kill them. Hawk had planned to sell the boots but they had separated before going to the market and then Merrill kept forgetting to bring them.

Merrill was worried that it might be an insult to pay a human in shoes, certainly it would have been awkward to give a Dalish soled shoes, even as a gift. Fortunately the runner seemed happy with the offering and even switched his tattered footwear for the ones Merrill had offered. Maybe she should keep sets of shoes by her door for next time.

The letter was addressed to Merrill in a fancy flowing handwriting that would never have been mistaken for Hawke’s clumsy hand or even Bodahn’s neat, blocky characters. Merrill opened it carefully but with great excitement. She almost never got letters and certainly never from someone with such pretty handwriting. 

It was an invitation! From Lady Elegant! Hawke’s name day was at the end of the week and it seemed since Hawke had saved everyone from the Qunari the nobility had declared the day a civic holiday. Naturally, Merrill was not invited to celebrate with the human nobles but Lady Elegant was throwing a private party for Hawke and his closest friends beforehand. Merrill had never seen such an official looking invite. It had a note asking for an RSVP and an option for a Plus One. Merrill had no idea what that meant, but after a quick trip to the Hanged Man, Varric explained it meant Merrill was supposed to return the invitation and let Lady Elegant know if she was coming and that she could invite a guest.

Merrill hurried home to fill out the invitation. Hawke and Varric and occasionally had parties and Isabella had had something that involved a lot of drinking and strange men, but Merrill had never in her life been invited to such a fancy party before.

Merrill suddenly missed Isabella more than ever. She would have known what to do, what to wear, and how to act. It had been so easy to talk to Isabella about these things because she never though she was stupid for not knowing things that everyone else knew.

Merrill wanted to get started preparing for the party but instead, overwhelmed by the mere idea of the task before her, she curled up on her bed and cried instead.


End file.
